Sciam All The Way
by TEA tiMe in Yaoiland
Summary: Série d'OS centrés sur Scott et Liam, allant du fluffy au grand n'importe quoi!
1. Chapter 1

Voilà ce que ça donne quand on passe trop de temps à boire du café en écoutant de la dubstep ! Entre l'écriture de deux chapitres de I might be addicted, voilà donc mon premier mini OS Sciam (d'autres suivront), en réalité un cadeau que j'avais promis à ma BFF devant l'Eternel, à la fois ma Beta, ma Shipmate et la femme de ma vie, j'ai nommé Nella !

Parce que oui, rien ne peut égaler le Sterek, mais il faut bien avouer que le Sciam a de sacrés arguments ! Vous là, derrière votre écran, essayez un peu de regarder Dylan Strawberry (euh pardon, Sprayberry!) dans les yeux et osez me dire que vous en ressortez indemnes !

Donc voilà, pour toutes les fois où tu m'as botté le cul pour que je continue à écrire, pour tous tes commentaires sur mes brouillons qui valent leur pesant de cacahuètes, pour tous ces délires de fangirls qu'on partage et qui ne font rire que nous, pour toutes les séances de hurlements/pleurs/saignements de nez/évanouissements qu'on a passées à cause de Teen Wolf (et de tellement d'autres fandoms), je te devais bien ça ! Sans toi, ce compte n'existerait pas !

Et pour tous les autres : bonne lecture ! ^^

-Lilith-

Merci ma Chérie d'Amouuuuur !

Je sais pas pourquoi je fais une fixation sur ces deux là... Mais faut avouer qu'ils sont trop chouuuuuux (hum hum... je reviens sur Terre)

J'espère que cette mignonne petite histoire vous plaira autant qu'à moi. Enjoy =)

-Nella-

* * *

><p>Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est probablement rien. Juste un léger bruit, de ceux qu'on entend par dizaines une fois le soleil couché. Inquiétants certes, mais parfaitement inoffensifs. Des craquements de parquet, des hululements d'oiseaux, des grincements...<p>

Un grattement à la fenêtre.

Liam sent la panique l'envahir brusquement, des frissons lui parcourir l'échine, la chair de poule hérisser sa peau moite de sueur. Allongé dans son lit, le dos tourné à la vitre, il s'efforce de maintenir ses paupières étroitement fermées. Il craint trop ce qu'il pourrait apercevoir au dehors, dans la faible lueur du clair de lune.

_«Scott, aide-moi... »_

Il voudrait bouger. Son instinct lui hurle de se lever et de fuir hors de cette chambre. Mais il est incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Chacun de ses membres est comme pétrifié, engourdi.

Alors il garde les yeux fermés.

Le bruit ne se répète pas.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui semble une éternité, il se décide enfin à ouvrir un œil. Puis l'autre.

Il n'est plus dans sa chambre. Il n'est même plus chez lui.

Au lieu de ça, il se retrouve plongé jusqu'à la taille dans une eau sombre et glaciale. Son cœur ralentit peu à peu, tandis qu'il essaye désespérément de comprendre où il a pu atterrir.

Une pièce circulaire. Des murs de pierre noire, couverts d'algues et de moisissures. Le ciel nocturne au dessus de lui, inaccessible, réduit à une minuscule tâche ronde.

L'endroit lui est désagréablement familier.

Ce n'est pas une pièce. C'est un puits.

_« Scott, s'il te plaît... »_

Il cherche à grimper, mais les pierres sont trop glissantes. Il s'épuise inutilement, son cœur ralentissant toujours plus la cadence.

Et soudain, les murs s'effacent.

Cette fois, il réalise qu'il se trouve au beau milieu du couloir principal de son lycée.

Et qu'un sentiment de danger imminent lui étreint la poitrine.

Il se met à courir.

_« Scott, je t'en supplie, il faut que tu me trouves... »_

Il trébuche et s'étale de tout son long. C'est alors qu'il entend le grattement derrière lui. Encore.

Et il comprend soudain quelle est son origine.

Le Berserk est venu pour lui, et il l'a trouvé.

Liam voudrait hurler, mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Il ne peut pas s'enfuir. Il est piégé.

_« Scott...»_

Le Berserk se rapproche.

_« Scott! »_

Toujours plus.

-SCOTT !

Le cri qui s'échappa de la gorge de Liam n'avait plus rien d'humain. Réveillé en sursaut, haletant pour reprendre sa respiration, le garçon mit plusieurs secondes à reprendre pied dans la réalité. La peur lui vrillait encore l'estomac, sourde, mais bel et bien présente.

Pourtant, tout était normal. Pas de Berserk en vue. Juste la chambre de Scott plongée dans la pénombre, son désordre perpétuel et familier, et le corps chaud du loup-garou blotti contre le sien.

-Liam ? grogna celui-ci en s'éveillant à son tour. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ?

L'adolescent émergea tant bien que mal de dessous la couette, ses yeux ébène bouffis de sommeil. En voyant que son Bêta avait amorcé sa transformation, griffes et crocs à moitié sortis, une bouffée d'inquiétude le saisit. Avec mille précautions, il prit le visage du garçon entre ses mains et le força à se tourner vers lui.

-Liam, regarde-moi ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve, d'accord ? Je suis là maintenant. Ca va aller...

Les iris du jeune lycanthrope, habituellement d'un bleu presque translucide, avaient viré à l'or sombre. Le corps toujours secoué de tremblements incontrôlables sous l'effet de la terreur pure qu'il venait d'éprouver, il ne parvint pas à retenir plus longtemps ses larmes.

-Tu vas bien, Liam. Tout va bien...

Scott entoura son petit ami de ses bras et le serra tendrement contre lui. Si la situation n'était pas nouvelle pour lui, son anxiété à l'égard du Bêta restait néanmoins intacte.

Près de deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur affrontement au Mexique avec Kate Argent et ses guerriers-fauves. Bien que douloureux, cet épisode avait eu pour heureux effet de rapprocher les deux loup-garous, le fait d'avoir frôlé la mort et la peur de se perdre mutuellement leur faisant réaliser à quel point ils s'étaient entichés l'un de l'autre. Mais il y avait eu un revers de la médaille. Peu de temps après, Liam avait commencé à faire des cauchemars qui s'étaient révélés de plus en plus récurrents et effrayants. De l'avis de Scott, ces songes étaient à mettre sur le compte des traumatismes répétés qu'avait subi Liam au cours des derniers mois. Sa mutation, la prise brutale de conscience de toutes les horreurs qui rôdaient autour d'eux, les dangers mortels auxquels ils ne cessaient de se frotter...

Et il s'en voulait terriblement. C'était lui qui avait mordu Liam et qui l'avait ainsi entraîné à sa suite dans cet univers parallèle qu'était la face cachée de Beacon Hills. L'adolescent était pour lui bien plus qu'un simple Bêta. Il l'avait considéré au début comme un frère, avant de se rendre compte que ses sentiments pour lui étaient en réalité sensiblement différents. Quoi qu'il en soit, il se sentait responsable de lui, et était prêt à tout pour le protéger. Liam n'avait pas demandé à devenir ce qu'il était devenu. Il était beaucoup trop jeune.

Lorsqu'il voyait que Scott se tracassait trop à son sujet, Liam ne pouvait s'empêcher de le taquiner en lui rappelant que pour certaines choses, il l'estimait suffisamment âgé... Dans ces moments-là, il lui décochait ce sourire narquois et irrésistible dont lui seul avait le secret, et qui avait le don de faire fondre l'Alpha en un quart de seconde. Oui, Liam Dunbar était indéniablement jeune. Mais il était loin d'être naïf et inexpérimenté...

Au bout de quelques minutes, Scott sentit le jeune homme se détendre entre ses bras. Celui-ci avait cessé de trembler, mais se cramponnait toujours à son Alpha comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Scott se dégagea doucement de son étreinte, et passant une main derrière sa nuque, posa son front contre le sien. Des larmes coulaient encore de temps à autres le long des joues du garçon, mais au moins ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur initiale.

-Ca va aller maintenant ? Tu veux me raconter ?

Liam hocha furieusement la tête en signe de dénégation. Pas question qu'il se replonge dans les horreurs trop familières que produisaient son cerveau. Se détachant de son petit ami, il s'essuya vaguement les yeux du revers de la main. A sa grande surprise, il entendit Scott laisser échapper un petit rire.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend ? lâcha-t-il d'un ton boudeur. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !

L'Alpha s'interrompit sur le champ, mais un sourire amusé flottait encore sur ses lèvres.

-Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû, mais...tu es tellement attendrissant quand tu fais cette tête-là ! On dirait un petit chiot, c'est trop mignon !

Scott et son éternelle franchise...Liam lui répétait souvent que Stiles et son incapacité totale à filtrer les phrases qui sortaient de sa bouche avaient grandement finis par déteindre sur lui. Malgré tout, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Il savait très bien que Scott ne pensait pas à mal. Et il savait aussi qu'au fond, il ne pourrait jamais lui en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit.

Il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant de lui avoir sauvé la vie, ce fameux soir où il avait bien failli s'écraser du haut d'un immeuble de dix étages. Alors certes, il s'en était tiré au passage avec une morsure qui avait transformé sa vie du tout au tout, mais au moins il était toujours de ce monde. Et au passage, il y avait gagné une force surnaturelle, des réflexes ultra-développés, un groupe de camarades certes plus ou moins dégénérés mais sur lesquels il pouvait toujours compter, et un petit ami qui l'adorait. Réflexion faite, il aurait pu tomber plus mal.

Pourtant, les choses n'avaient pas toujours été aussi simples. Pendant un certain temps, il avait eu un mal fou à accepter sa nouvelle condition de lycanthrope. Ses premières transformations, incontrôlables et affreusement douloureuses, l'avaient profondément traumatisé. Mais Scott avait toujours été à ses côtés pour le soutenir et lui apprendre à se maîtriser, sachant rester patient et stoïque en dépit des nombreux coups de griffes qu'il s'était ramassé en essayant de le calmer. Et peu à peu, inconsciemment, le jeune homme était devenu son ancre. Son point de repère au milieu de l'océan de ténèbres et de douleur dans lequel il se retrouvait plongé à chaque pleine lune. Le garçon grâce auquel il se sentait prêt à tout affronter, tant que celui-ci resterait auprès de lui.

Sans crier gare, Liam saisit Scott par les épaules et le plaqua rudement contre le matelas avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur son bassin. Il sentait que son moment de faiblesse était en train de passer, et qu'il était plus que temps de passer à autre chose...

-Je vais t'apprendre à te foutre de moi, gronda-t-il d'une voix faussement menaçante, en immobilisant les poignets du jeune homme au dessus de sa tête.

Scott essaya de se tortiller pour échapper à la poigne de son Bêta, mais ce fut peine perdue. Du haut de ses quinze ans, Liam avait déjà acquis une force phénoménale. Et de toutes façons, ayant une petite idée de la tournure que risquait de prendre les événements, il n'avait pas franchement envie de se libérer.

-Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? insista-t-il une dernière fois, en tentant vainement d'ignorer les frissons d'excitation qui lui parcouraient déjà les reins. Je veux dire, tu me promets que tu vas enfouir ce putain de cauchemar dans un coin de ta tête, et que tu ne vas plus jamais y repenser ?

-Ouais, rassure-toi. Je peux le faire.

Liam relâcha un instant sa prise pour faire passer son t-shirt par dessus sa tête et le balancer par terre.

-Surtout si tu es là, acheva-t-il en plongeant sur les lèvres entrouvertes de son petit ami.

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, oui, je sais, c'est court, mais c'est fait exprès ! J'espère néanmoins que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est toujours agréable d'avoir des retours. Ne serait-ce que pour vérifier qu'on est pas les seules nanas à shipper du Sciam ^^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**NdA** :

Hé ben j'en aurai mis du temps à écrire un nouveau OS sur ce couple ! Voilà ce qui arrive quand on voyage entre plusieurs fandoms...Mais je reviens avec plein d'idées, que j'espère parvenir à écrire rapidement. Je ne promets rien, mais je ferai de mon mieux. Merci beaucoup à tous pour les reviews sur le précédent chapitre, et désolée pour l'attente !

Ma Nella chérie, c'est pour toi, évidemment, je sais que j'ai du retard (tes exams sont passés mais bon un cadeau reste un cadeau ^^) mais chose promise, chose due. Et comme tu as souffert sur The Death Cure hier, tu as bien besoin d'un truc choupi pour te remonter le moral !

Bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

-Lilith-

* * *

><p>-SCOOOTT !<p>

Tranquillement assis par terre au beau milieu du salon, en pleine partie de jeu vidéo, Scott McCall ne put s'empêcher de sursauter violemment en entendant la voix furieuse de son loup-garou de petit ami résonner à travers toute la maison.

_Liam Dunbar piquant sa crise, comme c'était original!_

Abandonnant à regret sa manette sur le tapis, il se prépara à essuyer la tempête, se demandant bien ce qui avait pu déclencher un tel accès de colère chez le jeune Bêta.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Un instant plus tard, Liam dévalait l'escalier, poings serrés, une lueur dorée se mêlant au bleu opalin de ses iris.

_Ok, ça sentait clairement le roussi..._

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Tu as très exactement dix secondes pour m'expliquer d'où sort ce truc ! exigea le garçon en ignorant la question de son Alpha. Et tu as intérêt à te montrer sacrément convaincant !

Scott loucha sur le bout de tissu que Liam venait de lui coller sous le nez. Une écharpe en laine, d'un bleu foncé, presque noir. Il ressentit un léger pincement au cœur en identifiant l'objet, et surtout en se remémorant à qui il avait appartenu.

-Où as tu trouvé ça ?

-Bien planqué au fond de ton placard !

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu farfouillais dans mon placard ? rétorqua Scott avec un sourire moqueur.

Devant le regard assassin que lui jeta Liam, il regretta immédiatement son intervention.

-J'étais à la recherche de l'un de mes sweats, et je me suis dis que tu l'avais peut-être rangé avec les tiens sans t'en rendre compte. Mais à ce que je vois, tu as déjà fait le coup à quelqu'un d'autre ! Et ne me raconte pas de conneries, comme quoi c'est à Stiles ou même à ta mère, je sens très bien ton odeur et celle d'un autre mec que je ne connais pas dessus !

_Ah, Liam...Jaloux et possessif comme pas deux..._

Scott se mordit la lèvre, hésitant.

-Liam...il faut que je t'explique un truc.

Les joues de l'adolescent se vidèrent instantanément de toute couleur.

-Tu me trompes, c'est ça ? Tu es en train de m'annoncer que tu vas me plaquer ?

Les yeux de Scott s'agrandirent de surprise devant le brusque revirement d'attitude de son petit ami. En un éclair, le lycanthrope agressif et incontrôlable avait disparu, pour laisser de nouveau place au garçon craintif et peu sûr de lui qui l'avait fait craquer voilà quelques mois de cela. _Non en fait, rectification, c'était ces deux facettes de sa personnalité qui l'avaient fait craquer..._

-Quoi ? Mais...mais non ! Bébé, tu ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

Liam fronça les sourcils, un peu décontenancé. Il croisa les bras, l'air boudeur, et Scott dut se faire violence pour résister à l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras sur le champ. Il était incapable de résister lorsque son Bêta lui faisait sa bouille de chiot battu. Sauf que dans le cas présent, il avait plutôt intérêt à faire gaffe s'il ne voulait pas que ledit chiot lui balance un bon coup de griffe et le mette au tapis.

-Ah non ? bougonna Liam, méfiant. Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ca appartient, enfin...appartenait à un gars qui s'appelle Isaac. Un loup-garou, lui aussi. Il a habité ici pendant un temps, et je ne veux pas te mentir, c'était effectivement mon petit ami.

Liam ouvrit la bouche, l'air à nouveau furieux, mais le jeune Alpha le fit taire d'un geste.

-On n'est plus ensemble, il vit en France maintenant. Il est parti bien avant que tu ne débarques à Beacon Hills.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui ?

Scott soupira. Il n'avait pas franchement envie de ressasser un des épisodes les plus douloureux de sa vie. Mais Liam faisait partie de la meute, il avait le droit de savoir, et de toute façon il ne lâcherait pas le morceau facilement.

-Ok, viens. Je vais tout te raconter.

…

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux loup-garous étaient toujours installés sur le lit de Scott. Celui-ci avait relaté à son Bêta les divers événements ayant conduit au départ d'Isaac. La possession de Stiles par le Nogitsune, le combat contre les Onis, et finalement la mort d'Allison. C'était la première fois qu'il évoquait tout cela avec autant de franchise, sans tabous. Mais si une personne était à même de comprendre, une personne qui avait elle aussi traversé des épreuves difficiles, c'était bien Liam. Ce dernier avait tout écouté en silence, sans aucune interruption, et sa main avait fini par trouver celle de Scott au milieu des draps.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait cette scène, murmura-t-il quand l'Alpha eut achevé son récit.

Scott glissa une main dans la nuque de Liam et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

-Pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. J'aurais sûrement réagi de la même façon à ta place. Enfin...pas exactement. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de passer aussi rapidement du statut de chaton inoffensif à bébé tigre en furie, moi !

Liam lui balança un coup de poing dans l'épaule, mi-vexé, mi-amusé.

-Arrête d'essayer de me complexer parce que je suis petit !

-J'essayais plutôt de te faire remarquer que tu es adorable même lorsque tu te mets en colère, mais maintenant que tu me le rappelles, c'est vrai que c'est toi le plus petit de la bande !

-Cela ne m'empêche pas d'être plus fort que toi !

Le ton provoquant de Liam fit naître toute une série d'images affriolantes dans l'imaginaire de Scott.

-Ah ouais ? Prouve-le, alors.

Liam haussa un sourcil incrédule.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir jouer à ça ?

-J'ai_ tout le temps_ envie de jouer à ça avec toi...

Saisissant enfin le sous-entendu, les yeux de Liam s'assombrirent instantanément.

Sans crier gare, il renversa Scott sur le lit et vint se frotter lascivement contre lui, tandis que les pulsations de leurs cœurs accéléraient progressivement et que l'air se chargeait de l'odeur de leur excitation.

-Et je peux savoir ce que tu préfères ? chuchota Liam à l'oreille de l'Alpha. La version chaton ou la version tigre ?

Scott laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque son petit ami se saisit brutalement de ses poignets pour l'épingler au matelas.

-Ok, ok, haleta-t-il, alors que son cerveau se faisait définitivement la malle. Je crois que pour cette fois, la version tigre me conviendra très bien...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà, je laisse vos petits cerveaux yaoistes imaginer la suite ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez à me le faire savoir via le petit rectangle si dessous. Et si ça ne vous a pas plu, bah tant pis faites le savoir quand même !<strong>

**Et vous, vous préférez quelle version de Liam ? ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**NdA** :

Et allez, nouveau chapitre ! Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce qu'il arrive si vite hein ? Moi non plus je dois dire. Et pour le coup, j'ai totalement craqué. A force d'écrire des trucs hyper dramatiques, mon cerveau a finit par me dire fuck, et il en résulte ce...truc.

Remerciez Nella pour m'avoir donné il y a quelques temps l'idée d'écrire un OS avec à la fois du Sciam et du Sterek, genre rendez-vous à 4. Au final, il y a presque plus de Sterek que de Sciam dans cette histoire (enjoy, Pouki!) mais je pense que personne ne s'en plaindra, enfin j'espère. Et pour l'incapacité de Liam à répéter ses mantras, baaaah en fait il s'agit de moi, je me trompe à chaque fois (Nella, je t'entends te foutre de ma tronche d'ici!).

Bref, bonne lecture !

-Lilith-

* * *

><p>-Allez, Derek, réponds !<p>

-J'ai dis non !

-C'est le jeu, tu n'as pas le choix ! insista Scott.

L'Alpha poussa un soupir excédé, tout en jetant des regards furieux aux trois adolescents assis en cercle autour de lui. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de s'être laissé embarquer à cette soirée pyjama débile ?

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Stiles l'avait supplié.

_« S'il te plaît, Derek, ce sera marrant ! Rien que toi, moi, Scott et Liam, ça sera un peu comme une réunion de meute mais en plus fun, allez, pour me faire plaisir, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ! »_

Alors pour avoir la paix, et aussi un peu (juste un peu) parce que Stiles lui avait promis de le remercier en nature s'il acceptait de l'accompagner, Derek avait fini par céder. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait coincé à jouer à Action ou Vérité avec une bande de lycéens aux hormones en ébullition, dont deux sur trois étaient déjà passablement éméchés. O joie.

-Bon, très bien, grogna-t-il, résigné. La première fois que Stiles et moi...enfin qu'on a...bref, notre première fois, c'était dans les vestiaires des garçons, au lycée.

La révélation fit l'effet d'un électrochoc à Liam, qui depuis plusieurs minutes, somnolait contre l'épaule de Scott. Il sursauta violemment, menaçant de renverser sur le tapis la bouteille de vodka qu'il tenait à la main.

-Quoi ? Mais comment...quand ça ? Oh mon dieu, je ne pourrai plus jamais y mettre les pieds sans avoir des visions horribles de vous en train de...

-Bon ça va, gronda Derek, on ne va pas passer la nuit là-dessus !

-Roooh mais détends-toi un peu, Sourwolf, glissa Stiles en passant langoureusement un bras autour du cou du loup-garou. Tiens, d'ailleurs, tu te rappelles le moment où on a...

-Stiles, ferme là ! Tu es complètement bourré !

-D'habitude, ça ne te dérange pas tant que ça, tant que je finis par me jeter sur toi !

-Ca suffit, vous deux ! s'écria Scott. Les chambres à coucher, c'est là haut ! Sinon, arrêtez de vous engueuler, et on continue le jeu !

Décidément, ce ne serait pas encore ce soir que le jeune homme comprendrait comment son ami d'enfance et celui qu'ils considéraient comme leur chef de meute avaient fini par passer du statut de meilleurs ennemis à celui de couple probablement le plus actif sexuellement de tout Beacon Hills...Stiles et Derek passaient à peu près la moitié de leur temps à se chamailler à propos de tout et de rien comme des gamins, et l'autre moitié collés l'un à l'autre, souvent étrangement complices. Leur relation, tordue au possible, demeurait un mystère total à ses yeux.

-Bon, à ton tour Liam, reprit Scott en se tournant vers son petit ami. Action, vérité, ou tu bois ?

-Euuuh, action ?

-De toute façon, dans l'état où il est, il n'a plus vraiment besoin de continuer à boire, ironisa Derek.

-Je croyais que les loup-garous ne ressentaient pas les effets de l'alcool ? intervint Stiles en fronçant les sourcils.

-La transformation de Liam est très récente, expliqua l'Alpha avec un haussement d'épaules. Certaines de ses facultés ne se sont pas encore pleinement développées. Il lui reste quelques semaines pour se mettre des cuites monumentales, s'il le souhaite.

-Je ne suis pas bourré ! protesta Liam en tentant maladroitement de se relever, avant de se prendre les pieds dans un des coussins qui traînait par terre et de manquer s'étaler de tout son long sur Scott.

Derek laissa échapper un ricanement entendu.

-Vraiment ? Hé bien on va voir ça tout de suite. Tu peux nous répéter le mantra qu'on t'a appris afin de maîtriser ta transformation à la pleine lune, s'il te plaît ?

La question parut prendre Liam de court. Il réfléchit un bon moment avant de se lancer, visiblement très concentré, mais butant presque sur chaque mot.

-Euh...les trois...trucs qui ne peuvent pas être cachés, c'est bien ça ? Alors...le soleil...la lune, et euh...les étoiles ?

Stiles s'écroula littéralement de rire sur Derek, qui pour sa part retrouva son habituelle expression mi-blasée, mi-irritée, semblant signifier à la fois un « _qu'est ce que je vous disais_ », et un «_ au secours, achevez-moi_ ».

Scott se leva à son tour et rattrapa de justesse Liam, qui tanguait à présent dangereusement au milieu du salon.

-Mon cœur, je crois qu'il est plus que temps d'aller se coucher.

-D'accord, soupira Liam en se pendant comme un gosse au cou de son petit ami, mais seulement si tu viens avec moi.

-Oh non, pitié ! gémirent en cœur Stiles et Derek. Allez faire ça ailleurs !

Pour une fois que ces deux-là se mettaient d'accord sur quelque chose...

-Ils peuvent rester pour regarder, gloussa Liam en venant mordiller l'oreille de Scott, ça ne me dérange pas.

-Scott, fais quelque chose ! paniqua Stiles. J'ai déjà eu mon quota de traumatismes pour toute une vie !

-C'est ton Bêta, et ton mec par dessus le marché, alors si tu pouvais le gérer un peu et éviter que cette soirée ne devienne encore plus bizarre qu'elle ne l'est déjà, cela nous arrangerait bien, renchérit Derek d'un ton sarcastique.

-Vous vous foutez de moi ? riposta l'intéressé. Je suis sûr que dès que j'aurai le dos tourné, vous allez en profiter pour vous livrer à toutes sortes de trucs bizarres dans mon salon !

Stiles prit un air faussement horrifié.

-N'importe quoi ! Non mais tu nous prends pour qui sérieusement, on sait se tenir !

Scott ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel devant tant de mauvaise foi. Qu'est ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre...

-Très bien, râla-t-il en tirant Liam vers l'escalier. Allez viens, on monte.

Le trajet jusqu'à sa chambre s'avéra plus compliqué que prévu, entre les assauts répétés de son Bêta qui n'avait manifestement pas la patience d'attendre de se retrouver isolés de leurs amis, et les menaces que proférait Stiles depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

-Je te préviens, Scott ! Si le nabot ne se calme pas, je me charge personnellement de le ligoter au chatertone et de le flanquer dans ta baignoire !

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous vous serez autant éclatés à lire cet OS que moi à l'écrire ^^<strong>

**Laissez vos commentaires dans le rectangle en dessous pleaaase, ça fait toujours super plaisir !**


End file.
